Event E2
=E2: The Event Event= Who: Officers or better in a crew, any ocean. What: Event planning competition Where: Forums, YPPedia and across all oceans. When: First deadline for submission is February 5th, see the timeline for additional details. Why: To win a parrot all your own. Synopsis * Event Planners will submit a proposal for an event they wish to run. A team of OMs and experienced event planners will act as Mentors. * The Mentors will shortlist a set of these events for the final competition. * The Mentors will help Event Planners flesh out the details of their ideas and complete their plans. * Events will be scheduled to take during a 2 week span and Event Planners will be responsible for carrying out their plans. * A familiar will be awarded to the Event Planner of the best Event, as judged by the Mentors. Proposals * Proposals must be created as a sub-page to this page. The sub-page must be named Event_E2/Proposal_Wikiusername (e.g. Event_E2/Proposal_Jasandrea would be mine). Do NOT substitute your pirate name for Wikiusername or else you may not be properly entered in the contest. * The proposal page must use the E2 Wiki Template and all Template Sections must be completed. Use the Template and explanations as your guide for crafting your Event Proposal. * Once the first draft of your entry has been completed, it will appear on the E2 Category page. * If you wish to provide comments, feedback or questions on the other proposals, use the discussion pages for each entry. You are encouraged to provide constructive feedback on other Events. * Planners are welcome to revise and change their events up to the deadline for submission. The Mentors will use the last page revision prior to the deadline in their decision making process. * Proposals must meet adhere to the limitations set for this contest: ** There will be a 2 week, 3 weekend period (March 3rd through 19th) for running your events. All participation and judging must be completed during this time. Out of game events like forum contests can start up to 1 week prior, but must be completed and judged within the designated 2 weeks. **OM involvement is limited to OM only activities (broadcasts, brigands turned off, etc). They will not otherwise referee or judge events. **Some prizes (trinkets, renames, etc) may be supplied by the OMs, including Familiars where they are appropriate and warranted, however, please also consider the prizes that you could provide for your event (ships, PoE, etc). **Your event must offer at least one significant difference from any event previously announced on the Y!PP forums and completed. Events previously run as internal crew/flag events are eligible. **All Events must meet the criteria for OM supported Events. Wiki Formatting The wiki uses special formatting. Here are a few links that might be useful for editing your proposal: *Template Instructions * * * If you can't figure something out, just ask for help on your proposal's discussion page (also known as its talk page) and someone will help you out. Shortlist * The Mentors will review each of the submitted Proposals after the deadline. * Proposals will be evaluated based on the Four Key Factors: **Originality - What sets your Event apart from Events that have been run before? **Feasibility - How implementable is your Event? Have you thought through potential problems. This includes some evaluation of the individual Event Planner's ability to run the Event. **Clarity - How clearly are you able to explain your idea and the details of the Event? **Fun - Is this an Event the Mentors would want to participate in? * Proposals will also be categorized based on **Type of Event: ***literary / artistic - writing, drawing, music, crafts, etc ***basic skills - primarily puzzle based, races, bake-offs, etc. ***riddle or mystery - logic puzzles, murder mysteries, trivia contests ***other - other categories may be created if there are P ***combined - multiple elements from above **Target Audience: ***Individual entrants ***Arbitrary teams ***Crew / flag ***Greenies or other specific communities **Location: ***Forums ***Wiki ***Which Ocean (Midnight, Cobalt, Viridian, Sage, Ice) * A shortlist of Events will be chosen that crosses as many categories, locations and participant profiles as possible, while selecting Events that are high on the Four Key Factors. Events making the shortlist will move on to the Workshop Phase. Shortlisted Event Planners will be given a Trinket as a prize. Workshop During the Workshop Phase of the contest, the Event Planners will have a few weeks to finalize all the details and planning for their Events. The Mentors will periodically review Event Proposals, helping to find potential problems and holes in the Plan, as well as suggesting solutions to those problems. They will help create the final schedule of Events for the Event Weeks. The Workshopping Activity will primarily take place on the Wiki, with the Talk pages for each proposal serving as a discussion / Q&A for the Events. Event Weeks Events will be scheduled to run between March 3rd through 19th. Scheduling will take into account the availability of the Event Coordinators, as well as not overlapping too much with other Events. Event Planners are responsible for coordination of their events, including arranging volunteers and judges. The Mentors may observe your Events, or participate in them, but will not offer volunteer support or judging. Event Planners are encouraged to participate in, or volunteer to assist with other Events. Judging After the Event Weeks have completed, the Mentors will confer on the success of the Events and Event Planners. They will deliberate and award prizes to the top Events based on the Event Idea (Originality and Completeness), Event Success (Organization, Clarity, Fairness, Problems, Effort Required), Player Participation in Events (Feedback, Number of entrants involved) and Event Planner (Working with Mentors, Accepting feedback, Providing feedback to others). The Event and Event Planner determined to be the Best Overall will be awarded a Parrot on the ocean of their choice. Timeline * Tuesday, January 10th - Forum Announcement for Contest * Sunday, February 5th, Midnight PST - Deadline for submission of Event Proposals * Monday, February 6th - Beginning of Mentors Selecting the Shortlist. * Friday, February 10th - Mentors announce Shortlist of Events to be run. * Saturday, February 11th - Beginning of Event Workshop and Mentoring. * Friday, February 24th - All event announcements must be posted to the forums. Forum based events may start accepting entries at this time. * Friday, March 3rd - End of Event Workshop and Mentoring. * Friday, March 3rd, 6PM PST - Start of Event Weeks. * Sunday, March 19th, Midnight PST - End of Event Weeks. * Wednesday, March 22nd, Midnight PST - Deadline for Participant Feedback. * Monday, March 27th - Judging complete and prizes announced. Forum Link Events! Forum Post Category:Wiki events Category:Event E2